<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Really You? by Classic_Quill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197252">Is It Really You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Quill/pseuds/Classic_Quill'>Classic_Quill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heaven &amp; Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Quill/pseuds/Classic_Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Branwen reaches the end of her life and meets an old friend beyond the mortal veil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Branwen/Summer Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A violent cough as blood left her mouth… she tried to scream, but no words came out… her vocal chords were torn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes struggled to stay open, a bright light like fire spewed from her eyes as her tears leaked down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glistening red of her irises gazed up at her assailant. The sun blocking out her figure, seeing only the dark silhouette of the savage warrior as she drew her weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one swipe downward, everything went dark for <strong>Raven Branwen</strong>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The White Tunnel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and it was pure darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In actuality… her hair was in front of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sat up and brushed her hair out of the way. Her view was white… really white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of her was a large wide open tunnel, it stretched on as far as she could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around and there was a door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly approached it and cautiously put her hand on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sensation crept up on her and she quickly pulled her hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was severely hot, she examined her fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing except red marks. She expected worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven turned to face the tunnel again. It must be better than the alternative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started running fast and prepared to leap off her feet, but she stopped herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven squinted and focused…. she couldn’t feel her maiden powers… she couldn’t fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even feel like she could turn into a raven either and it didn’t sit well with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank as the realization set in, she knew what that meant and she didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder. She now had a pretty good idea on what was behind that door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven pressed on further through the tunnel… she still couldn’t see anything ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest was pounding with fear. Something told her she was going the wrong way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ominous chill of the blank white tunnel was getting to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like hours were passing. She was nearly at the point of regretting her decision to walk this way. But the air around her seemed to get heavier…. and heavier… Raven dropped to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft voice seemed to fall to Raven…. “You can’t give up.” It said to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven brought herself to her knees trying to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always told me not to lose sight when things get tough”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven struggled and she pulled herself further up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Raven…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven crouched on her own two feet, standing high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Raven…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven felt her weight several times over as she ran without thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Raven</em>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fell over again, nearly passing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of her was another door. Identical to the one at the beginning of the tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted herself up and touched the door, it felt nice. It felt like a young tree that just started to grow...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>